


Dry Your Tears, Love

by Luvandia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Possible Fire Emblem: Fates spoilers, Set at the end of Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvandia/pseuds/Luvandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Tears, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written like it's an excerpt from something bigger, but it isn't. Enjoy!

Olivia's grip on her son's shoulders loosens, then. Amid the tears shed, she manages a smile - the last he ever sees from her, one he envisions whenever he remembers her visage - and brings her hands to her hair.

"Mother...? What are you-" Inigo starts, trailing off when he notices the way her lips tighten.

"Shhh."

The ensuing silence between them is sombre. Suffocating, even, when coupled with the way his chest tightens as realisation hits him.

This is the last they will ever talk.

She reaches out before his face can crumple, holding his hands in hers. "Take this," are the only words she can offer before something's pressed against his palms.

Inigo breathes.

It's her headscarf.

Hesitation paints his features an ugly shade. "I-I can't... "

His hands press back against Olivia's, and the fabric is cold between them. Her eyes widen the slightest bit at that, but she stubbornly closes his fingers around the gift, refusing to let go until she's sure he'll take it. Asserting herself like this is a first for her, for them both, and Inigo understands that. His gaze softens; it is his way of admitting defeat.

Even without the scarf adorning her hair, Olivia glows, radiant as ever under the moonlight. There's no finishing touch, but the picture is the exact kind of perfect he could never hope to replicate. It is ethereal, a beauty reserved for none but his mother.

His breathing stills.

He will miss her.

"You'll come back one day, won't you? To, um, to visit..." goes Olivia, her voice low and hopeful. Something wet gathers in her eyes, and as he shakily nods it spills down her cheeks in fat droplets.

Inigo immediately holds her close. "Dry your tears, Olivia. This is not goodbye."

Her expression shatters at that. He pulls back, lips upturned, beaming hard enough for them both. It doesn't pacify the hurt that sears through her chest when she hears him speak her name, but it lightens the atmosphere, just a bit, and that's enough for him. There's no time to regret his decision, and that's why there's no regret at all. 

It's like this Inigo leaves her, keeping his grin until she's but a speck in the distant sand, his parting words to her fresh on his tongue.

They are the last lies he ever tells.


End file.
